


Harriett Potter

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Confusion, Friendship, Gen, Inspired by Novel, Minor Character(s), Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:20:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25683427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Harriett Potter doesn't think she'll ever be seen for who she truly is, until Luna Lovegood moves into Gryffindor District. (Inspired by a short story that I can't remember the name of)(Cross posted to ff.net, same username)(I can't promise this is better than the summary, but I'd like to think it is!)
Relationships: Luna Lovegood & Harry Potter





	Harriett Potter

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Hello everybody, and welcome to my story! Please be kind, it's been a very long time since I've written anything. I deliberately didn't include some tags because I didn't want to spoil things.
> 
> This fanfic is STRONGLY inspired by a story I read in high school. I can't remember the title of it, and I don't want to spoil the story, so I'll leave a description of the story at the end of this one-shot to see if anybody out there recognizes it! There is a slight mention of body dysphoria, but I don't think it's too major? If anybody disagrees, just let me know and I'll add a detailed CW as well. Thanks for reading!
> 
> Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own Harry Potter or the other story that I can't remember the name of.

Once upon a time, several centuries ago, there was a grand kingdom known as Hogwarts. Its history was long and blood-soaked, but it had recently achieved peace thanks to King Dumbledore. He managed to conquer the previous dictator, one Lord Grindelwald and his protégé Tom Riddle, but that’s a story for another time. Today, we are going to focus our eyes on one of the four provinces within Hogwarts. Specifically, Gryffindor.

Now the people of Gryffindor may not have been the richest or the smartest, but they were the boldest and most exuberant. They sang the loudest, danced the longest, and drank the hardest. Almost everyone was friendly with each other; if you planned an hour long trip to the supermarket, you would inevitably be there for five due to the amount of people you would stop and have a nice chat with.

The children were just as rambunctious. With dirt smeared on their cheeks, these ruffians were always ready for a laugh and some mischief. They ran wild, not fearing any dangers thanks to their province’s protection charms. 

Oh, did I forget to mention that? You see, magic was real. And it was alive. The laughing wind, the babbling brook, the dancing trees. Everywhere you looked, there was magic.

One particular place was especially magical, and that was Godric’s River. Here, one could almost taste the magic it was so thick in the air. The water was said to have healing and cleansing properties, and this was the river that almost all citizens of Gryffindor went to in order to wash up. 

Now there was one particular stretch of Godric’s River that the young ladies loved to flock to. Almost every evening, at least a handful of girls aged 11-18 would wash and gossip and play together. They would sit in circles playing with each other’s hair, laughing, and generally just enjoying life. All of the girls were relatively talented at manipulating hair to do what they wanted, whether with magic or just their hands, but one girl was especially gifted. Her name was Harriett Potter. She had messy, thick black hair that reached her shoulders, and the most stunning emerald eyes anybody had ever seen. She was a quiet little thing, and very modest as well. While all the other girls would casually undress and splash around in the water without a care, Harriett would quietly sit on the shore reading a book or practicing simple color charms. But as soon as everyone was out of the water drying their hair, they would race to see who got to have their hair done up by her.

Harriett’s father had passed away before she was born, fighting to help King Dumbledore claim the throne, and she lived in a secluded cottage with her mother Lily. She hadn’t even left the house until she was ten years old, and most people attributed this to the reason she was so shy and modest. And so life moved on.

Until one day, when a new family moved into the province. Xenophilius and Luna Lovegood, originally from the Ravenclaw province, appeared one day right in the middle of town. As a newly windowed single father, Xenophilius couldn’t stand to be surrounded by reminders of his wife anymore and decided to pack up and go as far away as possible. Which happened to be Gryffindor. They were strange, but very friendly, so the family was welcomed with open arms.

The first time Luna joined the other girls at the river, nobody really knew how to react. With her slightly protruding blue eyes and confusing way of speaking, none of the girls wanted to try and befriend her. While all the other young ladies started playing games and socializing, Luna was left alone. But not for very long. Luna had noticed that Harriett also kept herself away from the other girls, and she decided that they were going to be friends. 

And that’s exactly what happened. From then on, the two were inseparable. And while Harriett still never seemed to talk, Luna talked plenty for the both of them. Luna was also now the only girl who was privileged to get her long, white-blonde hair done by Harriett. This made several of the other girls unhappy, but there wasn’t really anything they could do about it. Everything stayed the same until Harriett turned 18.

They day of her birthday, Harriett was out of the house before her mother was awake, and Lily just assumed that she was out playing with Luna. That is, until Xenophilius came over with two notes- one addressed to him, one addressed to her. Lily opened her letter and read a few lines before going pale and fainting on the spot. Alarmed, Xenophilius sent a spell to alert the authorities before picking up the seemingly innocent piece of parchment. He read it once, then once more. Slowly, laughter began to fill the house. A team of medical personnel burst into the house to see Lily passed out on the floor and Xenophilius laughing hysterically at the kitchen table. There was a moment of confusion before they managed to revive Lily, and that was when the truth came out.

The war against Grindelwald and Tom Riddle was harrowing and long, and nobody knew who would live and who would die. When a heavily pregnant Lily received the news that her husband had been tragically killed in the fighting, the shock was enough to send her into an early labor. After several hours, Lily gave birth to a perfectly healthy child. But when she saw that it was a boy, something snapped. Casting an Obliviate spell on the midwife to make her forget that she delivered a boy, Lily put the child in a dress and named him Harriett.

Harriett never knew any better until the first time they Harriett went to Godric’s River and saw what all the other girls looked like while bathing. Harriett was confused and scared, so they decided they would never say a word about this to anyone. Until Luna Lovegood arrived. Somehow Luna knew the struggle that Harriett was facing, and she knew that Harriett needed a friend.

The years passed, and Lily never did see her child again. But there were rumors of a couple in the Slytherin district with several children that all had long white-blonde hair and emerald green eyes.

* * *

“Dear Mother,  
I’m sure you’ve realized by now that something is wrong. But if you haven’t figured it out yet, I’ll spell it out for you. I know what you did to me. I understand that you were upset and that life didn’t go the way you wanted it to, but that doesn’t excuse what you’ve done. Luckily, Luna was able to see who I really am. I love her, and now that I’m 18 you can’t stop me from getting married. I still love you, but I don’t think we’ll ever see each other again.  
Love, Harry Potter-Lovegood”

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Alright, and there we have it! Thanks again for reading this story, and feel free to leave a review if you'd like. And now for the other story description.
> 
> So first of all, it was in a blue book for my English class. It had hundreds of different stories in it, and we called it the "blue brick" because it was blue and thicker than a brick. The story itself was actually a story within a story. The overall story was about a woman who had left her hometown and immigrated to another country. She was trying to fit in, but was having a hard time. I remember there being a mini exposition on mangoes. The main character was also having issues with her mother about something? But then the part of the story I based my fanfic off of, was about a girl named Marina.
> 
> She was very quiet, and never undressed to bathe with the other girls by the river. But she made the most beautiful hairstyles. Then one day, the daughter of a very wealthy family started joining them at the river. All the other girls thought she was strange because she was paler than them. But Marina and this girl got along very well. Then one day, they elope, and the truth comes out. The mother's husband died, she went into early labor, the child was a boy, she went crazy and decided that she had given birth to a girl instead. But then at the end, Marina becomes Marin, I think.
> 
> Anyways, that's what my fanfic was inspired by. If anyone happens to know the title, I'd love to know!


End file.
